1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Kit for creating wall murals.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
It has been previously proposed in UK patent specification No. 1,352,200 to create embroidery patterns by creating a photographic slide of the pattern required to be embroidered and to project an image of the slide on a backcloth and then to follow the pattern with embroidery stitches.
It has also been proposed to provide a card or canvas of a scene or picture to be painted on which the areas to be painted in different colors are identified by border lines and with numbers representing the different colors.
Neither of these methods are suited to the drawing of murals on walls.